The Fishbowl Part 2  The Audition
by red-jacobson
Summary: A happily married Xander and Cordelia Harris find a way to keep things interesting.   Adults Only, Oral, Anal, D/S, Role play.


The Audition

Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, Bondage)

Pairing Xander/Cordelia

A/U: Xander left Sunnydale during Season Five, and absolutely Nothing post "The Replacement" Happened in Canon. Actually, there are many differences between Canon and this series, for reasons that should be clear in this and the next story.

Chapter 1

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."

"Miss Chase?" Cordelia smiled, recognizing the voice on the other end of the line

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to let you know that you have an audition scheduled for 7pm this evening.

The address is 1745 Benedict Parkway. Don't be late."

"I won't, thank you."

"Okay, Xander, what are you up to now?" {Guess I'll find out soon enough. At least I

know it won't be like the last audition I went on, I mean, 'Saving Private Ryan II? What

the hell were they thinking? They just wanted me in a low cut nurses outfit. Hell with

that, if they want my tits 10 feet high on the movie screen, they've got to pay for them.}

Even after almost 2 years together, Cordelia still had a hard time believing that she and

Xander were actually married. After the mess in high school, and Doyle, and his broken

engagement to Anya, they still got back together, and are actually making it work this

time. Their second anniversary was coming up, and they were still in the honeymoon

stage.

{What time is it? Almost 4:30, better start getting ready} Fortunately, she had her

audition outfit cleaned and in the closet. She showered and gave her bush a quick trim,

noticing that she was already getting wet, imagining what was in store for her tonight.

Chapter 2

6:59pm, she was on the porch of 1745. Knocking on the door at 7pm, the door opened

immediately. Xander stood there, dressed in a charcoal gray, three piece suit and tie. Her

mouth starting watering at the sight. {Damn Xan, I keep forgetting how good you clean

up! Keep it together Cordy, he's gone to a lot of trouble for this, just enjoy.}

"Ah, Miss Chase, right on time, please come in. May I offer you a drink before we get

started?"

"A Diet Coke would be fine, thank you." She watched his ass as he walked over to the

serving bar and got her drink.

"Now, Miss Chase, my name is Alexander LaValle, I am the producer of this film. How

much did your agent tell you about the part?"

"Honestly, he gave me no information at all, just told me to show up here at 7pm."

"Okay, you are being considered for the role of Elizabeth, the lead in a remake of the film

9 ½ Weeks. This version will be far more explicit than the original. There will be a great

deal of nudity, including full frontal, required for the part. Of course you will be

handsomely compensated for it. The main purpose of this audition is to determine how

well you can portray sexual submission, as well as your comfort with nudity. Do you

have any questions so far?"

"Just one, so far. When you say 'far more' explicit, what exactly do you mean?"

"There are several sex scenes that will involve penetration on camera, as well as a lesbian

sequence. We have contracted to provide a very true adaptation of the novel, and expect

that we will be rated NC-17. Does that answer your question?"

{Hell yes, it also soaks my panties! Xander, how did you know 9 ½ Weeks was one of

my favorite movies?} "Uh, yes, Yes it does."

"Excellent. Now, the scene you will be doing is mostly improvisational. Your character,

Elizabeth, was caught snooping through the personal papers of your dominant lover,

Richard. He is going to punish you, and you are both dreading and anticipating it in equal

measure. If you are ready, just step through the door behind me. You will see a red light

blinking in the corner, which means the camera is running. You will be alone for about 5

minutes before your co-star arrives. So, if you will begin…"

She was amazed that Xander had not broken character once, and was equally impressed

at the lengths he had gone to, so far. She was incredibly turned on, knowing what was

waiting for her in the next room. With sweaty palms, she stood, smoothed down her skirt,

and slowly opened the door.

She gasped as she saw the changes he had made in the room. Gone was the sofa bed, in

its place was a four poster bed, and each post had a leather cuff attached to a cord.

Looking around the room, she saw a sheet of paper taped to the wall under the camera; in

big letters it read: SAFEWORD = PEACH. {He's thought of everything}

Chapter 3

About five minutes later, Cordy heard noise outside the door. The handle slowly turned,

and Xander walked in. Gone was the suit and tie, instead, he was dressed as a

construction worker in jeans, a 'wife-beater' T-shirt and boots. He had an irritated look

on his face.

"Elizabeth, I know that I told you not to pry into my personal matters, didn't I?"

"Yes, sir." {Sir? Where the hell did that come from?}

"And you know that there will be consequences of your actions, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, to start, GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT BED, I WANT YOU NAKED,

NOW!"

She jumped up, almost without realizing it, and clothes flew around the room in her haste

to obey.

"Good, now assume the position." He was seated at the edge of the bed, and she stretched

across his lap, with her ass level with his crotch. She could tell how excited he was

already, by the tent in his jeans. She was already anticipating how his hands, hard and

callused from years of construction, would feel against her ass.

His voice, gruff and stern, broke into her thoughts.

"I will only give you 10, this time, Elizabeth, but, in the future, I will be more severe. Do

you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, brace yourself."

He started spanking her, putting one hand on the small of her back while alternating

cheeks with the other. He started out slowly, but built up speed as he reached the end.

Cordy was glad she didn't have to count the strokes this time; she could just give in to the

sensation. The pleasure was building as each touch of his hands sent lightning right to her

clit.

As he finished, she managed to gasp out "Please Sir, touch my pussy, I need to cum!"

"You took your punishment like a good girl, so you deserve a reward, and here it is. You

may cum when ready." Then he slid three fingers inside her, and pumped quickly. That

was all it took, she came immediately, the combination of the spanking and his fingers

putting her over the edge.

He allowed her a moment or two to recover, and then told her to stand up and brace

herself on the dresser, facing the wall with her legs spread. As she leaned against the

dresser, she heard a drawer open, and then he walked up behind her. She felt something

hard and round entering her pussy, and as she started to relax around it, he whispered in

her ear;

"Don't get too used to it, Elizabeth. I'm just getting it wet. It's going in a much snugger

place."

He leaned right up to her ear and whispered "Do you remember the safe word?"

She nodded, and then he asked "Do you need to use it?" When she shook her head 'no',

he slid a cold wet finger into her ass. He added a second finger, stretching her ass. Just as

she was getting used to the fullness, and starting to enjoy the sensation, he pulled his

fingers out and she felt her ass being invaded by a piece of hard rubber.

"What you are feeling is a butt plug, Elizabeth. I want you to keep it in until I remove it.

It's there to get you ready for my cock, because it is time for you to learn to take me

there. Now, turn around and follow me."

He walked back to the bed, and stood there. As she stood in front of him, he said,

"Undress me."

She pulled the t-shirt out of his pants, lifting it over his head, and setting it aside.

"Good start. Now, for the rest, I want you on your knees."

She quickly dropped down and unlaced his boots; he placed his hands on her shoulders as

she lifted each leg to remove the boots and socks. Then she unbuckled his belt and

unbuttoned his jeans. Brushing her hand over the erection threatening to tear a hole in the

fabric, she pulled his pants and underwear off. She looked up to see an eight inch monster

staring her in the eye. He backed up to the bed and sat down, with his legs spread.

"Go ahead, you know what to do."

She shuffled forward and opened her mouth; she just took the head in her mouth and

sucked gently. Then she released the head, and started licking around the shaft, while

gently fondling balls. After only a moment of this, he stood up, put his hands on either

side of her head, and started fucking her mouth. She moaned around his cock as she

adjusted to his rhythm, and tried to sneak a hand down to rub her clit.

"No Elizabeth! No touching yourself until I give you permission. Now, get ready to

swallow."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then he unloaded, flooding her mouth. Cordelia

was surprised; he had never cum in her mouth before, preferring to shoot onto her tits.

She started swallowing, but some spilled out of her mouth and onto her chin. With a sigh,

he pulled out, and wiped his cum off her face and put the fingers into her mouth. She

closed her eyes and licked them clean. {Salty, but not bad} she thought.

Chapter 4

"Good girl. Very good girl. Now, clean me up."

As she started licking him clean, he began to get hard again. By the time she was

finished, Xander was fully erect.

"Now, on your back on the bed, spread eagle."

As she positioned herself on the bed, he slid two pillows under her hips, and then

attached the cuffs to her ankles, then to her wrists. She could tell she had a lot more slack

in her legs than in her arms.

"Rest for a moment Elizabeth, I'll be right back."

He came back a minute or so later, and put a straw into her mouth.

"Drink this; it will help you get your strength back."

Looking up, she could see concern in the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. {He

is so worried about pushing me too far. That's why I love him so much.}

After finishing the orange juice, she looked up and smiled. "Thank you Sir, that was

wonderful."

Smiling slightly, he set the glass aside and climbed onto the bed. He lowered his mouth to

her crotch, running his tongue on the inside of her thighs, licking all around her pussy,

but not touching her there. He teased her like that until she was whimpering with need.

Then took pity on her, running his tongue up and down her lips, before sliding it inside.

He spent a good while eating her, enjoying the taste of her juices, which were flowing

non-stop. Occasionally, he slid his tongue across her clit. He brought her to the edge

several times, enjoying the sounds she was making as she hovered on the verge of

orgasm.

"Are you ready to cum Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir, please!" She whimpered.

"Go ahead," he told her as he rubbed her clit.

She was still cumming when he moved up and buried himself into her pussy. He leaned

down and kissed her passionately as he pumped in a steady rhythm. He felt her muscles

clench around his cock as she raised her hips and pushed back against him. He moved his

head down, running his tongue over her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples,

tugging gently as she moaned with increasing urgency. She was practically panting with

need, he was thrilled to note. {Yay me!} He congratulated himself, breaking character in

his mind for the triumphant thought.

"Elizabeth, for the rest of the night, you can cum whenever you need to."

"Th-Th-Thank you sir!"

Chapter 5

As she started screaming out her pleasure, he reached under her and removed the butt

plug. Raising her legs to the ends of the cords, he put her ankles over his shoulders, and

put the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass.

"Last chance, Elizabeth, do you need to use the safe word?"

She shook her head, not able to form coherent thoughts. He pushed the head of his cock

in, and waited, allowing her to adjust to the sensation. As she relaxed, he slid another

inch in. She moaned with pleasure and pushed back, sliding him all the way in. He could

not believe how tight she was, and the heat was incredible. As he slowly pulled back and

slid forward, he applied a gentle rotation with his thumb on her clit, which had been

standing up for attention most of the evening.

The activities of the evening were taking a toll on Xander and he felt himself about to

lose control.

"I'm going to come, are you there yet?"

At her nod, he sped up his rubbing, sending her over the edge as he blasted his molten

cum into her ass. She fell into back to back orgasms, shaking from the force of them.

As soon as he pulled out, Xander untied her arms and legs and wrapped a blanket around

her.

"Cordelia, you were wonderful. Just rest and relax a while, and remember, I love you."

As Cordy snuggled into him, she lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

"That was intense Xan, I had no idea you had such a Dom streak in you."

"What can I tell you, babe, you inspired me. Are you hungry?"

"God yes, I think I could eat a horse."

"Well, no need to go that far."

As he covered himself in the blanket as well, he called out, "Dennis, you can bring it in

now!"

The door opened and a bed tray came floating in, lowering itself onto the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Dennis! You're the best!" Cordy said gratefully.

The light flickered in response, and then the door closed gently. Looking at the tray, it

was covered with food, pancakes, sausage, eggs and biscuits. As the center of the tray,

was an envelope with Cordelia's name on it.

Looking at her husband, she raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"Go ahead, open it," Xander said.

It was an anniversary card, with writing inside. It read:

Cordy –

Words cannot express how wonderful life has been since you came back into my life. I

thank the gods above every day that you agreed to give us a second chance after

everything that happened. To commemorate the third anniversary of our new beginning –

please accept these small gifts as a sign of my undying love for you.

Your Husband

Xander

Inside the card was a folded piece of paper and a car key. Opening the paper, she was

shocked to see a gift certificate for a day of pampering at the Beverly Hills Spa, the most

exclusive spa in California. The key had a tag stating it fit a 2007 Jaguar convertible.

"God Xander! This is wonderful! How did you manage this?"

"Well, you remember that business trip I took up to San Francisco last month? I did make

some arrangements for work for Harris Construction, but the main reason I was there was

to meet with my agent and a representative of West Coast Publishing. You know that

book I've been working on since before we got together? I finally finished it a couple of

months ago and got an agent. Anyway, West Coast is going to be publishing my novel, as

well as its three sequels that I described to them. I was able to get a really sweet deal,

and, as of 3 o'clock this afternoon, our bank account has a balance of just over 5 million

dollars, and that's after taxes! I knew it was coming, so I made the reservation and

ordered your car a couple of weeks ago. I was dying to tell you, but the look on you face

makes it all worth it."

Cordelia sat in shock for a few moments before replying. "Xander, this is amazing! I

can't express how happy you've made me since we got back together – but you're not the

only one who gives thanks that we did."

Further conversation was unnecessary as he wrapped her in his arms and she settled in.

"Babe, as nice as this is, why don't we get cleaned up and into our own bed before we go

to sleep?"

"Don't wanna! I'm comfy!"

"Do you need me to swat your bottom again missy?"

"Meany!" She grumbled as they put robes on and stumbled to the bathroom. Both were

too tired to do much more than kiss under the spray, but eventually, they got into bed. As

Xander was reaching for the light, Cordelia stopped him.

"Xan, before you do that, hand me the fishbowl. It's my turn to pick the fantasy,"

Cordelia said. She pulled out a slip of paper and grinned. "Ooh! This will be fun! I've got

to talk to Faith tomorrow, and you better stock up on your vitamins!"

"You mean?"

"Yep, I've chosen another round of Two Slayers and a Very Happy Xander!"

"Better make sure the leather and the blond wig are clean, then. On another subject, why

don't you give Angel a call, tell him you won't be in tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind? As if I didn't know."

"Actually, I was thinking about going to look at houses tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! Hand me the phone and I'll call the office."

After calling out, they snuggled in, turning out the lights. Soon, the only sound to be

heard was two people gently snoring.

THE END


End file.
